My Teacher Is Black Angel
by Yelavender YunJae 134
Summary: Kelas 12-2A paling ancur kedatangan guru baru yang usianya lebih muda dari mereka! gimana tuh reaksinya?
1. New Sensei

Oke hai, nama gue laven kalian boleh manggil gue laven aja kok tanpa harus pake nambah embel-embel lain,ini adalah fic pertama gue jadi sori aja kalo ada salah kata dan akh ya nih fic sebenernya punya si hima (Himawari jasmine 17) cuman berhubung dia katanya males lanjutin nih fic makanya gue yang lanjutin fic komentar, kritik,dan saranya ya? Kalo mau flame juga gak masalah sih silahkan aja.

Pairingnya gw bingung mau ngasih apa nih soalnya gw sukanya Kyuubi sih tapi kata si hima lebih nyaranin GaaHina aja dari pada KyuuHina, tapi liat aja lah nanti.

Ratednya untuk sementara ini T dululah, ya nanti sih gak tahu ya? Hehe bisa aja nanti jadi M  
>gak janji juga.<p>

Tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan punya gw, semua yang disini punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Dan cerita ini dari chap 1-3 idenya punya Hima (Himawari jasmine 17), sisa chap kesananya baru itu ide gw.<p>

Okelah dari pada banyak cingcong mending baca sendirilah.  
>:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::::x::x::x::x::x::X::x:x::x::x::x::x:XX::x::x::x:X::x::X::X::x::x::x::x::x::x:;<br>::x::x::x:::My Teacher Is Black Angel|My Teacher Is Black Angel|MY Teacher Is Black Angel|::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::X::X::X::x::X::X::X::X::x:X:::x::X::X::X::X::X::X::X

Teng…teng..teng  
>Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua murid Konoha International High School (KISS) bergegas masuk kelas masing-masing.<p>

Pagi yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi hening dan tertib, bertanda bahwa guru telah masuk dan bahkan mungkin pelajaran telah dimulai.

Berbeda dengan kelas lainya di kelas 12-A2 murid-muridnya masih sibuk dengan aktivitasmasing-masing, ada yang sedang tidur (you know who), makan, main laptop, foto-foto, dandan (ceweknya), bahkan ada yang pacaran.  
>kejadian ironis ini terjadi karena tak ada guru yang (mau) masuk ke kelas ini.<p>

Kenapa?

Karena kelas ini terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang hobi ngejahilin guru,  
>entah sudah berapa ratus guru yang telah mereka buat masuk Rumah Sakit dan Rumah Sakit Jiwa.<br>Guru terakhir mereka, Gai-sensei mereka buat masuk Rumah sakit Jiwa selama 1 bulan penuh hanya karena mengajar mereka kurang dari tiga hari.

Selain terkenal karena murid-muridnya yang sangat senang menjahili guru kelas ini juga dikenal karena hampir ¼ populasi cowok keren dan ganteng ada di kelas ini, dari total 160 cowok paling ganteng di KISS 40 diantaranya berada di kelas ini.  
>Tak salah jika kelas ini dapat julukan 'PARADISE IN KISS' dari cewek-cewek KISS (ada juga yang sebagian dari luar KISS).<p>

Di kelas ini juga terdapat gank paling disegani dan dihormati oleh seluruh warga KISS (tak terkecuali guru, cuman Kepsek dan Ketua yayasan saja yang nggak).  
>Gank ini bernama 7 Ghost, Gank yang berisi 7 murid paling berprestasi dan kaya di Konoha City, bahkan Jepang.<br>6 diantara member 7 Ghost adalah cowok paling diincar di KISS dan sekolah lainya juga dan 1 lagi member adalah cewek cantik dan manis.

Kalian ingin kenalan dengan member 7 Ghost? Okeh inilah mereka .

Kyuubi Namikaze  
>Kyuu adalah leader dari 7 Ghost.<br>Kyuu adalah anak dari pengusaha, aktor, Detektiv, dan juga mafia (?) paling berpengaruh di 5 negara.  
>Kyuubi cowok yang punya tampang ganteng dan agak sangar, punya cirri-ciri fisik rambut orange, mata merah kulit putih dan tinggi 172 cm.<br>Kyuu adalah seorang ilmuan muda yang sangat jenius dan udah menghasilkan banyak benda yang canggih, aneh namun berguna (?).  
>Kyuu punya sifat yang agak exstrim, ya well siapa juga coba yang bawa senjata kemana-mana kalo bukan si Kyuubi?, Kyuu adalah tipe yang Tsundere atau selalu menjadi 'malaikat' di belakang.<br>Kyuu sangat sayang pada kakak dan adik kembarnya. Namikaze Deidara dan Naruto Namikaze.  
>Kyuubi juga adalah seorang Hacker yang handal dan hebat, dia bisa dengan mudahnya menghack data sebuah perusahaan bahkan mungkin data pemerintahan.<p>

Gaara Sabaku  
>Gaara bisa dibilang sebagai leader ke-2 di 7 Ghost.<br>Gaara adalah anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara sabaku, ayahnya adalah Sabaku Rei, Kazekage Suna (Kazekage adalah sebutan untuk gubernur di Suna, Kalo di Konoha city sendiri Hokage) dan ibunya adalah Karura Akamizu seorang designer terkenal yang sangat berpengaruh di hamper seluruh dunia, semua rancangan beliau selalu menjadi trendsetter.  
>Gaara gak kalah ganteng kok sama Kyuubi ya beda-beda tipislah ama si Kyuu, nah kalo cirri-ciri fisik Gaara tuh, punya rambut merah, mata azure yang selalu pake eyeliner hitam di sekeliling matanya dan trandmark Gaar adalah tato kanji Ai di dahi kirinya.<br>Gaara emang sama pinter kaya Kyuubi cuman bedanya Gaara itu agak hmmm gak menunjukanya, mungkin karena sifatnya yang sangat dingin kali ya? Jadi dia gak suka menonjol, dan diperhatikan (emang masuk 7 Ghost kagak jadi perhatian ya?).  
>Gaara itu termasuk cowok yang sister complex, walaupun dia adik paling bontot alias bungsu Gaar adalah tipe yang suka ngatur, dari keuangan dan segala macam hal di rumahnya diatur oleh Gaara.<br>Gaara amat sangat dekat ama Naruto, mereka itu temen dari kecil, Gaar udah nganggap Naruto adik sendiri dan Gaar juga suka Siscom ke Naruto.

Naruto Namikaze  
>Naruto adalah satu-satunya cewek di 7 Ghost, Naruto adalah seorang model dan penyanyi yang sangat terkenal, mungkin bakat ayahnya, Minato menurun padanya.<br>Walaupun Naruto dan Kyuubi itu kembaran tapi mereka sama sekali gak mirip dalam sifat maupun perawakan atau karena Kyuubi lebih condong ke Kushina-ibu mereka- dan Naruto yang lebih condong ke Minato, cirri fisik Naruto tuh berambut pirang panjang yang selalu dikucir dua, mata sapphire seperti langit di musim panas, kulit tan, dan juga tiga pasang garis lembut di kedua pipi chubbynya, naruto itu ramping dan langsing.  
>Naruto punya sifat paling ramah dan baik di 7Ghost, Naruto juga agak ceroboh.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha  
>Sasuke adalah seorang musisi yang terkenal, ia adalah composer, penyanyi sekaligus pencipta lagu.<br>Sasuke adalah putra kedua dari Fugaku Uchiha, seorang pengusaha yang sama terkenalnya seperti Minato dan Mikoto Uchiha, seorang model yang cukup terkenal bahkan sampai sekarang.  
>Sasuke adalah kekasih dari Naruto, ia dan Naruto sudah pacaran selama 5 tahun dari kelas 2 SMP (Keren…).<br>Sasuke punya cirri fisik, mata oniks, rambut raven dengan gaya emo dan juga kulit pucat.  
>Sifat sasuke tuh dingin, agak songong, sok banget namun bisa berubah jadi manja dan bego kalo di hadapan Naruto<p>

Shikamaru Nara  
>Shikamaru adalah seorang yang punya IQ 200,namun punya sifat malas yang kagak ketulungan.<br>seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang texstil, dan peralatan rumah tangga, namun akhir-akhir ini setelah Shikamaru yang memimpin mereka sekarang juga menekuni bidang Games.  
>Shikamaru punya cirri fisik, Rambut nanas hitam (?), mata hitam (iya gitu?), kulit putih (bener gak?).<br>Shikamaru adalah pacar dari Temari sabaku, kakak pertama Gaara.  
>Shikamaru punya punya sifat PEMALAS!.<p>

Kiba inuzuka  
>Kiba adalah cowok penyuka anjing.<br>kiba anak dari pemilik pet shop paling berpengartuh di Negara eropa dan asia.(gak tahu ortu kiba)  
>Kiba itu sangat suka dengan anjingnya yang bernama akamaru.<br>cirri fisik kiba tuh, rambut coklat (?), mata hitam dan kulit putih (mungkin).  
>sifat kiba arogan, gampang marah, namun setia kawan<p>

Nhi Sai Zhi  
>Sai adalah cowok penyuka seni dan sangat suka ngelukis, seorang pelukis yang sangat terkenal di Eropa dan Asia, punya galeri lebih dari 30 negara.<br>tak ada data yang lain tentang Sai karena dia sangat misterius

Nah oke itulah perkenalan dari member-member 7 Ghost.  
>::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::X::x::x::x::x::x:::x::x::x::x::x:::x::x::x::x::x:X:x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::zx::x::x::x::x::x::x::x<p>

" Hei Ran kau tau tidak kalo kita akan kedatangan guru baru?, namun aku tak tahu kapan guru itu datang," kata seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang pada teman sebangkunya.

"Memangnya siapa? Apa dia cowok atau cewek?" Cewek yang tadi dipanggil Ran bertanya

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di koridor kelas 12-2A terlihat seorang cewek cantik berambut indigo yang berjalan anggun kearah kelas 12-2A.

"dia cewek, yang ku tahu sih katanya dia…" ucapan cewek pirang a.k.a Shion terputus saat pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok cewek cantik yang berdiri anggun di pintu kelas.  
>Sosok cewek cantik itu berjalan kedalam kelas yang dikuti oleh mata setiap orang yang ada di kelas itu.<p>

"Wah ada murid baru!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan siswa lain yang sedang memperhatikan cewek cantik yang berdiri di depan kelas, suara itu berasal dari Naruto, satu-satunya cewek di 7 Ghost.

Naruto berjalan kearah cewek berambut indigo itu dan menggandeng tangan cewek itu sambil nyerocos.  
>"Hai namaku Naruto, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Naru, Kau murid pindahan dari mana? Kok kau tidak pakai seragam sih? Terus namamu siapa?" cerocos Naruto tanpa mempedulikan cewek yang diseretnya itu ingin bicara, saat Naruto mengambil nafas cewek itu mengambil kesempatan untuk bicara.<br>"Maaf, nona Namikaze Naruto namun aku bukanlah murid baru aku adalah guru yang akan menggantikan Gai- sensei yang kalian buat masuk RSJ."  
>Naruto menoleh kearah cewek yang ternyata adalah guru itu dengan pandangan heran dan kaget.<br>::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::X::x::x::X::x::x::X::x::X::x::X::x:::x::x::X::x::x::x::x::x::X:X:::x::x::x::x::x::X::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::X::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::X::X::x::x::x::x:x:

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata violet tak berpupil berdiri di depan murid-murid 12-2A, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kelas ini tidak ribu saat ada oranag didepang kelas, semua mata terarah ke cewek berambut indigo di depan mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah guru yang akan mengajar kalian untuk sementara sampai kalian lulus," Ucap gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

Semua terdiam tak ada yang menyahut, dipikiran murid-murid kelas 12-2A adalah, gadis yang ada didepan mereka tidak bertampang berusia lebih dari 16 tahun, dan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi guru.

" Kau sama sekali tak ada tampang sebagai guru, kau terlihat seperti kami " celetuk seorang siswa yang ternyata itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.  
>"Ya memang benar usia ku masih muda, aku berusia 16 tahun, kurang lebih sama seperti kalian." Tutur Hinata tenang.<p>

Semua yang ada di kelas itu shock –minus Gaara, sasuke, Kyuubi dan Shikamaru, kalo shika sih lagi tidur.-

"Kau berusia 16 tahun? Kalo begitu bagaimana kau bisa mengajar disini?, KISS adalah sekolah bertaraf Internasional, guru-guru disini bukanlah orang sembarangan, bahkan murid disini pun bukan orang sembarangan jika mereka tak memiliki otak dan harta mereka tak dapat bersekolah disini, dan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang guru sedang usiamu saja noteben lebih muda dari kami 1-2 tahun dari kami?" Ucap Sasuke, terdengar nada heran dan juga agak penasaran.

"Hmm, tuan Uchiha kau memang pintar, begini aku sudah lulus kuliah ya emang aku berusia lebih muda dari kalian, aku lulus SMA pada usia 12 tahun jika kalian percaya, aku bisa mengajar disini karena Kepala Sekolah dan Minato – sama yang menyuruhku." Nada Hinata masih tetap tenang tak tersirat rasa khwatir atau terintimidasi.

Semua yang ada disana sangat kaget bagaimana mungkin cewek yang ada didepan mereka ini sangat jenius, tidak terlihat.  
>Sejenak hening tak ada yang bicara.<p>

BRAK! (suara meja digebrak)

Semua menoleh keasal suara yang mengintrupsi mereka memandangi guru baru mereka, suara itu ternyata berasal dari Kyuubi yang menggebrak meja, Kyuubi berdiri.

"Tch, gue gak mau belajar dengan anak kecil!" Ucapnya keras sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kelas, saat melewati Hinata, Kyuu memasang tatapan membunuh, jika saja tatapan benar-benar bisa membuat orang mati gw yakin sekarang Hinata udah mati dengan mengenaskan.

Saat tangan Kyuubi akan meraih knop pintu, sebuah suara mengintrupsi.  
>"Kau akan bolos saat pelajaran akan dimulai Kyuu?, itu tidak baik loh." Suara itu ternya berasal dari bibir tipis Hinata.<p>

Kyuubi menoleh pada Hinata dengan geram, "Terserah gw dong! Emang loe siapa? "

entah sejak kapan namun Hinata sekarang berada di depan Kyuubi, tak ada yang sadar kapan Hinata berjalan.

"Aku gurumu, Namikaze Kyuubi." Masih dengan tenang Hinata bicara.

Kyuubi menodongkan pistol yang selalu dibawa-bawanya kemana pada Hinata, namun Hinata tak terlihat takut atau merasakan apapun, ia malah tersenyum, membuat kyuubi sebal, Kyuubi menarik pelatuk dan….

TBC

Astaga agak beda ama milik Hima kan? Emang gw rada ngerubah beberapa kata dan lain sebagainya, dan disini gue bikin si Kyuu jadi Leader soalnya si Kyuu pasti gak mau diperintah sih hehe,

gw mohon Reviewnya ya? thx


	2. Jade and Violet

Haduh gw nga up datenya lama ya? Ya gak papalah yak? Yang ngereviewnya juga cuman 2 ini (si Hima kagak gw itung, dia mah sebenernya cuman teriak dari kamarnya aja bisa kok) tapi tetep aja gw ngucapin thx yang besar banget buat yang udah mau review fic gw dan si Hima ini, gw tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini maka buat kedepanya gw mohon banget buat review fic kami ini, semua saran, kritik dan flame kami terima kok asal kalo flame kami gak nerima ngeflame yang namanya pair ini, ya walaupun gw gak terlalu dan begitu suka ama pair GaaHina tapi setidaknya gw ngehargain para GaaHina FC. Soalnya gw tahu banget gimana rasanya kalo pair fav kita dihina, nah udah dulu ya? Mending langsung ke story ajalah dari pada gw banyak cingcong gini.

Chara dalam cerita ini bukan punya gw, semua chara disini punya Masashi Kishimoto, gw cuman minjem doang, ya kecuali beberapa OC lah itu punya gw ama Hima dan yang terakhir meskipun gw males ngakuin ide brilian ini punya si Hima.

Pairnya udah gw putusin buat GaaHina, slight SasuFemNaru, …Xkyuu (masih rahasia), SasoDei, IzunaAiri (Airi Oc)

WARNING!OOC, abal, gaje dan lain sebagainya!

GAK SUKA KAGAK USAH BACA!

::x::x:::x::x::x:::x:::X::x:::x::x::x:::x:::x:::X:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::X::X:::X:::x:::x:::X:::x::X:::x:::x:::X:::  
>My Teacher Is Black Angel Chap 2 Jade and Violet| My Teacher Is Black Angel Chap 2 Jade and Violet<br>::zz::z::z::z::z::z:::z:::z:::z:::z::Z:::z:::z:::Z:::z:::z:::z:::z::z;::z:::z::Z:::z:::Z:::Z:::Z:::z:::z:::Z:::z::z:::z:::z:::z:::z:::z:::  
>Kyuubi menarik pelatuknya dan sebuah peluru melesat kearah Hinata yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya (bayangin gerakan slowmation peluru), semua yang ada di sana memekik keras –kecuali Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sai-.<p>

PRANG! (suara benda kaca pecah)

Sebuah gelas yang berada di meja guru pecah bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh Kyuubi .  
>Loh kok Kyuubi?<p>

Gw gak salah nulis kok, ya emang yang ambruk tuh tubuh Kyuubi, kalo gak percaya gw Flashback deh.

Flashback  
>Kyuubi menarik pelatuknya dan sebuah peluru melesat kearah Hinata, namun entah bagaimana Hinata berhasil menghindar dan telah berada di belakang Kyuubi dan memukul tengkuk cowok beriris merah itu hingga Kyuubi ambruk tak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan pelurunya yang nyasar ke gelas yang berada di meja guru<br>End Flashback  
>Semua yang ada di kelas itu membelalak tak percaya bahwa 'Pangeran Iblis' mereka kalah oleh seorang malaikat.<p>

Naruto yang sempat kaget langsung berlari ketempat Kyuubi di ikuti oleh member 7 Ghost lainya.

"Kyuu-nii!"

Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakak kembarnya.

"Ia hanya pingsan, tak apa, ia tak akan mati tapi sebaiknya kalian bawa pulang dia dan maaf untuk pingsanya Kyuu-kun"  
>Hinata tersenyum lembut dan tulus, ya senyum malaikat yang dapat membuat semua orang meleleh.<br>Hinata berbalik menyentuh knop pintu, namun sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri melihat kebelakang tanpa sengaja matanya beradu dengan mata jade milik Gaara salah satu anggota 7 Ghost, sebuah flashback terekam dingatan kedunya.

flashback

_Di sebuah taman bermain pada senja hari terlihat dua bocah berusia kira-kira lima tahun yang sedang berpelukan, salah satu dari mereka menangis._

_"Kenapa panda-kun mau pergi? Kenapa nggak disini aja? Nanti Hime main sama siapa?" salah satu bocah berjenis perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan._

_"Sebenernya aku juga tak ingin meninggalkan Hime namun bagaimana lagi, kedua orangtuaku harus pergi, dan aku tak mungkihn disini sendirian," bocah laki-laki berambut merah mengeratkan pelukanyapada tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya._

_"Panda-kun bisa tinggal dengan Hime, lagi pula haha dan cici mungkin tak akan keberatan jika panda-kun menginap," gadis berambut indigo itu menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat si bocah laki-laki._

_"Ini tak sesederhana itu, mana mungkin aku akan terustinggal bersama dengan orangtuamu selain itu orangtuaku pasti tidak akan melepaskanku" Bocah berambut merah itu mengecuplembut dahi gadis indigo itu._

_"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan kita, bagaimana kalo kita tidak bertemu lagi? Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu panda-kun" gadis indigo itu menangis lagi._

_"Kita pasti bertemu lagi, tunggulah aku." Bocah berambut merah itu semakin mengeratkan pelukanya_.

**Flashback end  
>::<strong>::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x::::x:::x::::x::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x::X:::X:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::  
>Di sebuah ruangan serba putih terlihat dua orang wanita yang sedang menikmati afternoon tea.<p>

"Bagaimana pelajaran pertamamu menghadapi mereka? Ada kendala?"  
>Perempuan berambut pirang memulai pembicaraan.<p>

"Hmmm tidak juga, mereka dapat di tangani hanya saja Kyuu-kun memiliki sifat yang sama seperti ibunya jadi agak susah sih, tadi saja aku hampir mati jika tak segera menghindar," Gadis berambut indigo menyeruput tehnya

"Hm, ya begitulah Kyuubi lebih menjurus ke sifat dan juga fisik seperti Kushina sedangkan Naruto dia lebih ke Minato,"Tsunade ikut meminum tehnya

"Siapakah yang memiliki gen itu?, Kyuu atau Naru-chan?" Hinata bertanya.

"hmmmm sepertinya Kyuubi, jika naruto aku tak merasakanya." Perempuan pirang itu menaruh cangkir tehnya.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela yang cukup besar, ia menengadah melihat indahnya langit senja.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata? Kapan kau akan melakukan itu? Apa kau berniat menjadi manusia?"

"Hmmmm entah kapan, aku berniat menjadi manusia utuh, namun bagaimana ya? Jaman sekarang susah untuk mencari laki-laki yang mencintai kita tulus _kaa-san_" Hinata melirik kearah Tsunade,Tsunade menghela nafas berat.

"ya memang namun kau harus melakukan itu jika kau ingin menjadi manusia utuh,"

"Hmmm ya, _kaa-san aku pergi"_Hinata terjun dari jendela tersebut.

Tsunade terlonjak dan berlari menghampiri jendela, ia menatap kebawah.

"Kenapa _kaa-san?_" terdengar sebuah suara dari atas Tsunade.

Tsunade menaarik nafas lega.

"Aku lupa kau masih menjadi 'dirimu'"

Hinata tersenyum lalu terbang pergi dengan sebuah tatapan hangat dari Tsunade.  
>::x::x::x:::x:::X::X:::x::x:::x:::x::x::x::X:::x::X:::x:::x::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::X:::x:::x:::X:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x<p>

Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya, memandang kesekeliling dan mendapati teman-teman dan adiknya sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersyukur.

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat.

Kyuubi mengelus punggung adiknya.

"Aku kira Kyuu-nii akan mati hiks hiks hiks" Naruto menangis sesenggukan.

"bodoh, mana mungkin aku akan mati semudah itu, sudah jangan menangis" dengan lembut Kyuubi mengecup rambut adiknya.

"ehem…ehem…" suara deheman Sasuke membuat Kyuubi melirik kearahnya.

"Ingat Kyuubi, dia adalah miliku" tegas Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau ini," Naruto mernggut dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi.

"Dia belum jadi milikmu, brengsek sebelum kalian menikah!"Ucap Kyuubi tajam.

"Hei dari pada kalian berdua bertengkar mending kita pikirkan cara balas dendam pada wanita itu." Suara cempreng (ditabok) Kiba mengintrupsi.

"ya benar kita harus membalas wanita sialan itu!" Kyuubi menyetujui usul dari Kiba.

"Aku tak percaya seorang Kyuubi bisa kalah oleh seorang gadis kecil seperti itu" suara datar namun penuh dengan ejekan keluar dari mulut Gaara yang sedari tadi diam.

Kyuubi melirik tajam Gaara, jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh gw yakin Gaara udah mati dari tadi.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan seperti itu, mari kita pikirkan bagaiimana untuk membalas Hinata-sensei." Sai tersenyum-faxe-

"Ada yang punya rencana?" Kyuubi bertanya

"hmmm aku punya" Shikamaru yang tadi sedang tidur berjalan kearah Kyuubi lalu membisikan sesuatu, Kyuubi tersenyum Iblis.

TBC

Gomene klo chap ini pendek banget , gw males bikin yang panjang2 di tambah si hima yang lagi sakit haduh gw jadi gak punya orang buat ngedit

Oke mohon Reviewnya


	3. 3vengeance

Heyo! Ini adalah chap 3 dari MTIBA! Sorry ya gw lama banget up datenya abis gw ada UTS nih jadi kudu dan mesti belajar yang giat! Ups udah deh itu doing curhatnya, akh ya gw mau bales review nih tapi yang chap satu yang ternyata ada pertanyaan dari setshuko Mizuka.

Setshuko Mizuka: Hmmmm emang gitu hehe si Kyuubi emang mirip ama Hiruma senpai itu karena gw dan Hima adalah penggemar beratnya Hiruma, jadilah gitu nasibnya si Kyuu hehe.

Oke lebih baik langsung aja kita ke chap 3.

Chara dalam cerita ini bukan punya gw, semua chara disini punya Masashi Kishimoto, gw cuman minjem doang, ya kecuali beberapa OC lah itu punya gw ama Hima dan yang terakhir meskipun gw males ngakuin ide brilian ini punya si Hima.

Pairnya udah gw putusin buat GaaHina, slight SasuFemNaru, …Xkyuu (masih rahasia), SasoDei, IzunaAiri (Airi OC)

WARNING!OOC, abal, gaje dan lain sebagainya!

GAK SUKA KAGAK USAH BACA!  
>:::::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::X:::x::x::::x:::x::x::::x:::x:::x:::x:::x::::x:::x:::x:::<br>Chap 3 vengeance |Chap 3 vengeance |Chap 3 vengeance |Chap 3 vengeance|Chap 3 vengeance  
>:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::X::x:::x:::x:::x::::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::x:::::<p>

Hinata berjalan memasuki gerbang KISS dengan ceria, semyum terus terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Siswa yang berpapasan denganya langsung memberi salam sedangkan siswi-siswinya malah mencibir dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iri dan memang berita tentang guru baru yang muda dan cantik tersebar begitu cepat dari mulut ke mulut, namun tentu saja berita tentang Kyuubi yang 'Dikalahkan' oleh Hinata tidak tersebar, semua siswa yang menjadi saksi kejadian tersebut masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak menyebar luaskan kejadian tersebut.

Hinata masuk ke gedung sekolah SMA KISS, ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju lift yang ada di sana.

Akh ya, KISS adalah sekolah yang memiliki 7 lantai untuk SMA dan 5 lantai untuk SMP, disetiap gedung tersedia lift dan eskalator.

Di dalam lift Hinata menekan tombol angka 7 tempat dimana kelas 12-A2 berada.

Tak lama kemudian lift tersebut sampai di lantai 7, Hinata berjalan dengan santai ke kelas 12-A2 yang memang berada di ujung koridor tersebut, namun Hinata sedikit merasa aneh karena koridor itu begitu sepi, tak seorangpun siswa maupun guru yang di temuinya di sana.

"Aneh tak ada seorangpun di sini padahal tadikan sudah bel," gumam Hinata sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, namun ia tak menghiraukan itu ia terus berjalan menuju kelas yang ia tuju.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kelas ia tak mendengar suara gaduh, padahalkan biasanya kelas ini tak pernah membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan, namun apa yang di lihatnya? Disana tak ada siapapun eh ehem ralat hanya ada Member 7 Ghost dan juga Kyuubi dsana.

"Wah kemana semuanya? Kenapa hanya ada kalian? " Hinata bertanya agak heran.

Hening.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kelas lebih dalam, namun belum juga 2 langkah sebuah peluru beruntun keluar dari bagian tembok depan.

Der…Der…Der…Drrrrd….Der…(anggap aja suara peluru)

Hinata cepat menghindar dengan merunduk.

' untung saja aku cepat kalo tidak aku bisa mati…' batin Hinata masih shock, namun tak di sangka dari atap ada puluhan tombak yang jatuh, Hinata melihat ke atas.

"SHIT!" Gumam Hinbata sambil berlari menghindar.

Kyuubi yang ada di bangku belakang tersenyum iblis, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Hinata dengan dingin kecuali Naruto dan Gaara.

Naruto terlihat amat sangat khawatir dengan Hinata, sedangkan Gaara walaupun mukanya datar namun matanya menyiratkan kasihan dan lain sebagainya.

"Ternyata loe bisa ngehindar juga dari jebakan-jebakan itu," Ucap Kyuubi agak sebal juga.

Hinata terengah-engah karena capek juga, ia menatap mata Ruby Kyuubi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kejutan yang sebentar lagi terjadi?" Sebuah seringai iblis terpampang di wajah tampan Kyuubi.

'Astaga! Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Rubah ini sih?' Batin Hinata lagi.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka dari belakang Hinata sebuah pedang bergerak dengan cepat menuju punggungnya, Hinata tak menyadari itu.

Gaara yang melihatnya sangat panik ya sangat panik, karena ia berharap bahwa Violet itu adalah  
>' Hime-chan' yang ia tinggalkan dulu 12 tahun lalu.<p>

Gaara segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Hime! Awas!" Teriak Gaara.

Hinata menatap kearah Gaara.

"Panda-kun…" Ucap Hinata agak lirih, sebuah senyum terkembang di sana.

Gaara yang masih berlari kearah Hinata kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di punggung Hinata.

"PAK!"

Sepasang sayap berwarna Hitam (di sebelah kiri) dan Putih (di sebelah kanan) keluar dari punggung Hinata yang terbang menghindari pedang tersebut.

7 ghost dan Kyuubi terpaku melihat sayap itu, sayap yang hampir sama dengan milik Kyuubi hanya berbeda waran.

"Kyuubi… dia…. Dia sepertimu hanya saja dia memiliki sepasang bukan satu." Ucap Sasuke.

Kyuubi menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke, ia terpanah melihat sayap milik Hinata yang sama seperti dirinya.

Gaara terpukau dengan indahnya sayap milik hinta, sangat terpukau.

"Kau memiliki sayap itu?" Suara Kyuubi lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum anggun.

"Ya benar aku punya yang sepertimu."

TBC

Wah pendek banget ya? Hehe sorry-sorry ini juga gw ambil dari waktu belajar gw hehe.

sebenernya siapa sih Hinata itu? Kenapa dia punya sayap? Dan apa yang di maksud dengan Kyuubi punya sebelah sayap?

Penasaran? Baca aja chap depan!

Mohoin

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


End file.
